


Ex

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ex Boyfriend, Ex Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), high emotions, past friendships, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Oikawa is tore up by how things ended between him and Iwaizumi.  He thinks he is over his ex until they have a run in and all those old feelings return full force.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Iwaizumi and Oikawa story! I have several story ideas for them but KageHina always takes up most of my inspiration XD
> 
> Here we go!

I’m more than excited to be meeting up with the guys tonight. I haven’t really seen anyone since I graduated high school. It’s been what 4 maybe 5 years. Since becoming a legal adult, I must admit time flies. I work for a youth center year around, but I also did play on the Olympic volleyball team last summer. I smile just thinking about all that I accomplished. I worked very hard to get where I am. I walk inside the bar dressed casually in some jeans and a tee shirt. I still have my hair cut the same way as I did in high school. Why mess with success. The first person I see is Kindaichi waving me over to a table in the far corner.

“What’s up?” he asked. I chuckle.

“You dragged me out on a Friday night,” I reply. “Don’t what’s up me.” Kindaichi laughs lightly.

“Whatever super star,” he jokes. I glance around before sitting down.

“Did you invite everyone?” I ask carefully. 

“I did but I’m not sure if everyone will show up,” he replies. I breathe a sigh of relief not sure if I can handle seeing him. 

“Hey guys!” calls out Matsukawa. “I thought I was late.”

“Nope,” I reply. “You are just on time.” I pick up a menu getting comfortable. I look over the drinks as Matsukawa and Kindaichi catch up. Our server finally shows up just as Yahaba and Watari join us. Great turn out for sure.

“Oikawa, we barely see you,” states Watari. I shrug.

“I’m super busy at the youth center,” I reply. “I do run the programs there, so it keeps me busy. They are getting more people wanting to sign up their children knowing an Olympic team member works there.”

“That’s a good point,” replies Watari. “I know I would be bragging for sure if you could help increase business profits.” I wouldn’t call it bragging but okay…..

“I never thought you would be working with kids,” says Yahaba flagging down the server.

“I watched my nephew all the time,” I reply. “I don’t like dealing with little little kids. I can handle 10 years and up.”

“Tell me about it…..” groans Kindaichi. He is the only one out of all of us on the old school team that has a kid. He knocked up his college girlfriend on accident of course. Now they are married with their one child. Some days I feel bad for him because you can tell he doesn’t love her. He is only with her because they have a child together.

Nope, not me,” says Yahaba. “I make sure to wrap it up and that the girl is on birth control.” Yahaba quiets as the server takes their orders. He waits until the server is done to continue. “Like seriously I don’t want any kids right now.”

“Of course, not Mr. Playboy,” I chuckle.

“Oh whatever,” laughs Watari. “I know your ass isn’t talking all the women you were with.” I roll my eyes because sure I flirted like crazy in high school but only one person ever had my heart.

“I never kiss and tell,” I reply glad to see my drink arrive. I would rather not discuss my pass relationships.

“How else were we suppose to learn?’ asked Kindaichi. Is he serious right now?

“The internet?” I state. “You guys are full of shit.” They just like to gossip. That is why I never tell them anything. I refuse to have them put my business out there in the streets. Especially with the current status I have. I listen to the guys talk until the one person who I want to see and not see at the same time comes walking in. He looks good in his suit and tie looking a lot like himself but more grown. He is loosening his tie as he reaches the table.

“Hey guys,” greets Iwaizumi. I smirk to hide how I really feel.

“You look rather dressed up,” says Kindaichi. “What do you do again?”

“I work for a bank,” says Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. “You can clown me if you want to but I got everything I have ever wanted in life….well almost everything.” He stares as me. I glance away not wanting to blush. I won’t let him get to me. I can’t.

“I can’t argue with that,” says Yahaba holding up his drink. “How are things at the bank?”

“The usual,” says Iwaizumi finding a seat. I’m so glad he didn’t try to sit near me. I know for a fact I would not be able to handle that. “I have to oversee everything. It’s a lot to worry about.”

“You’re a manager?” I question. The last I spoke to Iwaizumi he was just a part teller. I had no idea he had become a manager. He glances at me smiling seeming to be happy I asked him a question. I almost regret showing interest.

“I have had 4 promotions actually,” he replies.

“Holy shit……” murmurs Watari. “Sounds like your hard work is paying off.”

“You have no idea,” replies Iwaizumi. The server walks up and he orders straight whiskey. 

“Glad things are working out for you,” says Kindaichi.

“Are you really?” questions Yahaba. He has always been one to see through bullshit.

“Yes,” says Kindaichi sounding agitated grabbing his drink.

“Un huh,” says Yahaba as if he doesn’t believe him.

“What’s been going on with you guys?” asked Iwaizumi. 

“Nothing new to report here,” replies Watari. “Just adulting life.” I chuckle.

“That’s a good way to put it,” I reply.

“Well not all of use are lucky enough to make it to the Olympic team,” states Kindaichi. It was hard as hell. I was an alternate. I got brought in because some failed a drug test. It was not released to the public, so no one knows this.

“We don’t get paid,” I replied. “It is all for the love of the game and to honor our country.” You mostly make your money from endorsements. This is something people don’t know unless they ask someone who has been to the Olympics. It is not something that is talked about.

“And that’s why I dipped out,” says Yahaba. “I loved playing but to do all of that for nothing. No promise of endorsements. No thank you.”

“Right,” says Watari.

“Oikawa does have an endorsement,” says Iwaizumi clearly puzzled. I can feel all the eyes shift to Iwaizumi. Is he reading every article about me online? What the hell?

“Are you serious?” questions Kindaichi before glaring at me. All eyes are on me now to confirm what Iwaizumi just said.

“It just happened a few days ago,” I replied. “It’s not a big.”

“Not a big deal?” questions Watari. “How much money are we talking here?”

“I don’t discuss my finances,” I reply folding my arms. Yahaba is already on his phone. 

“He’s the spokesperson for the company that made our volleyballs in high school,” he explains to our table of friends. “That’s pretty fucking cool.”

“It’s okay,” I reply blushing. 

“Did they say how much money?” asked Kindaichi. Jesus. Is that all he cares about? He would have never made it in the Olympics if all he cares about is money. You have to truly live breathe volleyball.

“Undisclosed,” replies Yahaba before chuckling.

“I’m still here,” I hiss in annoyance. Watari laughs.

“Sorry man,” he replies. “We are just curious.”

“Can we drop it please,” I request. The server walks up with Iwaizumi drink.

“Can I order another round for this whole table,” he replies.

“Fancy,” says Watari before chuckling.

“This is a celebration,” replied Iwaizumi. “Oikawa, I’m so proud of you.” He stares into my eyes before drinking from his glass.

“Excuse me a moment,” I reply sliding out of my seat. I hope they don’t think I am being rude. That isn’t it at all. I head towards the door rushing outside to get some fresh air. I’m so glad when the air hits my face. I breath in and out trying to calm myself down. This is ass. I begin to pace back and forth fighting my arousal. I hate how he always does this to me. He left me! He dumped me! All because he wanted his fucking parents to take care of him. I run my hand through my hair before feeling a tap on my shoulder. “What?” I turn around seeing Iwaizumi. I swallow hard trying to hide how I really feel. “What are you doing on here?” I say calmly.

“I wanted to check on you,” he replies with much concern in his voice. I shake my head.

“You don’t get to do that,” I reply.

“Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I don’t care about you,” says Iwaizumi. I scoff.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” I ask him. “You were my best friend. I fucking loved you and you just……” I stop talking remember I’m outside for anyone to hear my conversation. Iwaizumi looks hurt.

“Toru….”

“No,” I reply pushing past him before he has me fucking crying out here. He got me upset instantly. This is one of the many reasons I dislike being around him. The memories are too much for me. So much history, so much love……ugh. I walk back to the table seeing my shot on the table. I drink it down feeling the burn before sitting down.

“Holy shit…..” mutters Yahaba. “I guess you really must want to get buzzed.”

“Not really,” I reply. “I do need to make it home after all.” I see Iwaizumi walking back up to the table. He takes his shot.

“Where is the server,” he replies annoyed. “I want to order another round.”

“Really?” questions Watari. “I thought you were mister golden boy.” I know this comment hit a nerve with Iwaizumi as his cheeks turn red but the anger in his eyes is well felt. “I’m kidding man. It was joke.” Iwaizumi turns away from him. The once excitable air at the table is now tense. I sigh lowly rolling my eyes. Talk about a transfer of energy. The server shows up and Iwaizumi does exactly what he said he was going to do. Everyone but Kindaichi brought rounds.

“I’m done,” I reply sitting my glass down.

“You light weight,” says Kindaichi before finishing his drink. I give him the middle finger before sliding off my stool. I stumble a little. Kindaichi laugh is well heard. 

“Fuck you,” I hiss.

“Are you heading home?” asked Yahaba. “I’m not sure if you should really be driving home.”

“I’m fine,” I say standing up straight tossing my hair off my forehead. “I just lost my balance.”

“I think you should have someone drive you,” says Watari. “I mean what if by chance you get into a wreck. Your career could suffer…..jail time…..”

“Whatever,” I reply deep down knowing he is right. “I can catch a cab.”

“Do you really want to take that chance?” asked Yahaba. Oh my god they are getting on my nerves.

“You offering to take me home?” I ask.

“I got him,” replies Iwaizumi sighing his receipt. I snap my head in his direction.

“Just like old times,” says Kindaichi standing up. “I remember you guys use to go off together all the time.”

“No, we didn’t,” I defend. Yahaba chuckles.

“Actually, you did,” he replies. “We know you guys are best friends. No big deal.” I’m stunned at the fact that we were not as slick as I thought we were. I didn’t want anyone on the team to think we were always together because well……

“Come on,” says Iwaizumi.

“Ugh,” I reply as he walks around the table.

“It was nice seeing you guys,” replies Iwaizumi. “We should get together again soon.”

“Totally,” agrees Watari. “Soon as we can get this guy away from the wife and kid.” Kindaichi growls hearing that. Iwaizumi chuckles.

“It will be okay man,” says Iwaizumi patting Kindaichi shoulder. “Oikawa, ready?” Hell, no I’m not ready. I could barely handle dealing with him for the past 2 hours now he has to take me home. I wave my hand to our friends as I walk away. I know it is rude, but I hate the fact they have Iwaizumi taking me home. “Oikawa, wait up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are you parked?” I asked not even turning around. I’m doing my best to not let this get to me. I am a grown adult and I should be able to handle this situation like one. I continue walking down the street.

“I’m around the corner,” he explains. “Can you slow down?”

“I just want you to drop me off,” I reply ignoring his question. “Then you can go back to ignoring me.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you…..”

“Iwaizumi I’m not trying to argue with you,” I say as I continue to walk swiftly. “I have nothing to say to you.” I can hear him walking behind me. I get to the end of the block not knowing if I should go right or left. I hear a car beep before seeing flashing light to my right. I jaw hits the floor. Is that a Lexus? Iwaizumi walks up opening the car door. He glances at me. 

“Did you need help getting in?” he asks.

“No,” I reply shockingly unable to hide my surprise. I know he is a bank manager, but I mean this car is not for everyday people. The maintenance is extremely high. I open the car door seeing that it has crème color leather seats with heat warmers. The car appears to be so damn techy. I don’t even have a car this expensive.

“What’s your address?” asked Iwaizumi. I ramble my address to him before looking out the window.

“Toru can we talk?” he asks. I don’t bother correcting him to not use my first name.

“I don’t want to,” I reply.

“Just hear me out,” he states.

“You’re lucky I am even letting you drive me home,” I reply. “I have my own car and could have called Kuroo to come pick me. Don’t make this more uncomfortable.” Iwaizumi listens and stops asking questions. I am relieved. He was beginning to wear me down. A part of me wonders what he has to say to me. As we get closer to my home, I can feel the alcohol getting to me a little more. Nothing dangerous. I will certainly need to eat once I’m home. Iwaizumi pulls into my apartment building parking lot.

“This looks really nice,” he replies glancing around.

“It is,” I replied. “I wanted to be in a safe area. Plus dry cleaning and a gym are on site. So perfect.” Iwaizumi nods parking the car. “What are you doing?”

“I’m walking you to your door to ensure you’re good,” he explains. I chuckle lowly.

“Iwa-chan, I don’t need you to walk me,” I reply getting out of the car. He smiles as he gets up from his seat.

“You called me Iwa-chan,” he replies closing the door. I scoff as the alarm clicks on Iwaizumi car.

“I didn’t,” I reply. I start walking towards my building with Iwaizumi following me.

“You did,” he replies before laughing. I’m thinking back to a moment. Yes, I had a slip of the tongue. I refuse to let him know that. Damn alcohol.

“You were simply hearing what you wanted,” I reply with a shrug as I pull out my apartment keys. I head down the hall on the ground.

“You’re on the first floor?” questions Iwaizumi.

“Hell yes,” I reply. “I was not about to be dealing with stairs. Lucky for me the tenants above me don’t have kids.” I unlock my door before turning to Iwaizumi. “Thank you for walking me even though I was an asshole to you.” He chuckles as I roll my eyes. He seems way to amused for my liking. 

“You know that’s what I love about you,” he states shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Um hm,” I reply trying not to be mean. It certainly didn’t feel that way. Iwaizumi leans into my space.

“You know I still love you,” he states. How the fuck does he do that. I swear it’s like he always knows what I am thinking. My cheeks are giving me away with how I feel regarding his statement. I shift my eyes away from him.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore,” I whisper. “It doesn’t matter……” Iwaizumi lightly grabs my chin turning me to face him.

“It does matter,” he says softly. “You matter…….” I stare at him with my emotions boiling inside me. I haven’t been the same since our relationship ended. I can’t tell him. Besides it changes nothing. I must be strong. “You know I still love you……”

“Iwai……” I whine because I can see that he does. As much as I hate to admit it he shows me more love now than when we were in a relationship. He left me…… Iwaizumi leans in kissing me. “Ahh…..” My body immediately melts. Damnit I thought I was stronger than this. 

Iwaizumi hums against my lips. I can’t help myself as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my body. My mind quickly becomes hazing remembering what it feels like to be in his arms. Did it always feel this good? I moan lowly into the kiss giving in to my pleasure. Iwaizumi hands grip my lower back before his right hand slides over my ass. I gasp lightly at the gesture. 

“Let me inside,” whispers Iwaizumi. I stop kissing to study him at for a moment. What does that mean? Is he wanting to inside my home? My heart? Between my legs? At this moment I certainly know which one I want. I open my door stepping aside. I’m excited, scared, nervous, disappointed I gave in……however I need this in the worst way. Iwaizumi steps into my apartment closing my door. He locks it before pulling in for a kiss. This isn’t some little peck. He is literally sucking out my soul. 

I groan as Iwaizumi begins to fumble the button on my jeans. Holy shit, he isn’t wasting any time. Iwaizumi hands glides over the front of my briefs. I bite my lip not wanting him to know it has been that long since I have been touched by another. That his hard gliding over my growing erection was enough to make my knees buckle. I pull away taking his hand. I lead Iwaizumi back to my bedroom. I release his hand pulling my shirt over my head so as I entered my room. I move to remove my jeans when I feel cool moist lips on my shoulder from behind me. My eyes widen as Iwaizumi massages my shoulder with his mouth. I groan as the pleasure begins to extend throughout my body. Iwaizumi always makes me feel like this. Feel like nothing in the world matters except us.

“You’re so gorgeous……” he murmurs into my shoulder. His hands touch my waist sliding down to remove my briefs and jeans. I pull out of Iwaizumi embrace turning to face him now naked as the day I was born. Iwaizumi cheeks are gaining color as he removes his tie with one hand. I just stare at him with my lust increasing as he begins to unbutton his shirt. I step into his space unbuttoning his slacks as he continues to unbutton his shirt.

“How many people have you been with since me?” I ask calmly. 

“No one,” he replies.

“I don’t believe you…….” I reply as he lets his pants fall. He is fine as hell. No one he hasn’t fucked anyone. I glance at his briefs and they are super nice. They look like satin almost. Iwaizumi smirks at me as he removes his briefs. Shit. He appears to be more toned than when we were in high school. He must be hitting the gym hard because it certainly shows.

“I know you don’t,” he replies. “That’s okay……” He walks over invading my personal space once more. His cologne begins to invade my nose. “I can show you better than I can tell you.” I swallow hard because of the heaviness of his words. Iwaizumi has never been one to just sleep with anyone, but men have needs. He kisses me softly before forcing me to spread my lips. 

I whimper in desire feeling Iwaizumi take control. Yes it has been that long for me. Just kissing alone feels great. My dick is throbbing already. I manage to finally pull my body away from Iwaizumi grabbing lube and condoms from my nightstand draw. I feel bad for giving in so easy but at the same time I’m not. I decided that I really do need this. I sit the lube and condoms down before scooting back on my bed. I lay down on top of my comforter not caring. I begin to pant lightly seeing the look on Iwaizumi face as his eyes trace over my body from head to toe. I dispersed my legs slowly biting my bottom lip softly. He lays between my legs almost touching my lips as he leans in closely.

“I wonder if I can still make you cum twice…..” he mutters as his eyes trace over my face. Before I can react, Iwaizumi is kissing me. He sighs into the kiss before sliding his tongue back inside my mouth making my mind spin. I wrap my arms around his neck arching my back. Iwaizumi reaches for the lube not breaking out kiss. I whimper hearing him open the lube. Iwaizumi is very smooth with his moments. Yeah, I’m sure he hooked up with someone. I moan as his palm rubs against my inner thigh. Iwaizumi stops kissing me to slide his finger inside. My voice shakes as I suddenly feel his desire.

“You’re so tight……” he mumbles before kissing me. I shudder because I know he is right. I rub my nose against his as my way of letting him know I want to continue. Iwaizumi moves his fingers at a slow even pace. I cry as my body shivering lightly. My panting is loud as I am trying to contain my voice. Iwaizumi bites his bottom lip sliding deeper. I groan loudly unable to help myself. It feels as good as I remember. I hate that he can do this to me. It is a couple dream come true for someone to know their body inside and out. Iwaizumi definitely knows me despite us not being together in years.

“Fuck……” he mutters before burying his lips into my neck.

“Iwai………” I whimper bending my back. His lips begin to massage my flesh making me tingle. I cry out here and there when he takes my skin between his teeth. Iwaizumi is certainly hard but seems to want to take his time stretching me. I’m going to cum if he keeps going. It has been that long, don’t judge me! I begin rolling my hips on is finger which he removes. I groan from the loss of contact. Iwaizumi kisses my lips.

“I want to make sure you are fully ready to receive me…..” he whispers before sliding two fingers inside me. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I let the pleasure swallow me all but for a moment. “Oh…..you’re twitching……”

“Shit….ahhh……” I shout shuddering. I swallow hard before looking back at Iwaizumi. His fingers are moving too slow for me. I want him to go faster. He is trying to enjoy this moment. I can’t be mad at him as it has been 5 years since we connected in such a way. Iwaizumi leans down kissing me opening his mouth immediately. My greedy ass wastes no time sucking his tongue inside my mouth. I hum liking the way he tastes.

Iwaizumi grunts. I pant into the kiss as I begin to move my hips once more. My body begins to tingle. Oh, that’s it. I slow down just a little wanting to feel the buzz from the build. 

“No……” states iwaizumi sternly. “I can make you cum twice.” I break away from Iwaizumi to stare at him. Is he crazy? There is no guarantee I can climax twice. He knows my body, but it is rare for a male to climax twice. No sooner than he laid his eyes on me his fingers begin to flow faster.

I scream out trying to fight my climax. I feel more sensitive with him watching me. I don’t know why it matters so much. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me this way before. For some weird reason it always makes me hotter. Iwaizumi leans close to my lips but not kissing me. His fingers are beginning to curl……

“You’re going to cum…..” he whimpers. He licks my bottom lip as I begin to quiver. “You’re going to cum on my fingers……then I’m going to make you cum on my dick……” My eyes roll back as my body begins to convulse. 

“Aaarrrgghhhh…..” I yell as my body explodes with pleasure. I grab Iwaizumi shoulders pulling him closer to me. I hump my throbbing erection against his abs as I release my desires. “Yesss……aahhh…..ahhhh…..oh god…..nnngghhhh……” I continue to ride his fingers as Iwaizumi kisses my neck loosely. “Ohhh……mmmm……” Iwaizumi continues to kiss my neck softly until my body stops moving. I shouldn’t be surprised that can still make me feel this way. Iwaizumi sits back on his knees gazing down at me. I can barely focus on him through my hazy vision.

“Still feeling it?” asked Iwaizumi amused. 

“Mmm……” I hum feeling the afterglow. Iwaizumi wipes off his fingers before putting his condom on. He pushes my legs back.

“Just so you know I’m probably going to cum very quickly,” he states. “I will make sure you cum again before I do.”

“W-what?” I question in confusion. If he is going to be fast how can he really make me cum again? Before I can form any further thoughts, Iwaizumi pushes his way inside causing me to yelp in pleasure. I grab my comforter gripping for dear life. 

Iwaizumi grumbles before panting loudly. I glance at him seeing the pure pleasure written all over his face. His cheeks are already pink. My body shudders slightly just from the feel of him entering me. He grits his teeth because I bet he felt that pulse. Iwaizumi begins to roll his hips making my body rock. I weep out lightly loving the way he feels. I close my eyes enjoying the weight of his body on top of mine. My hand reaches out grabbing his waist. 

“Ahhh….shit……” cries Iwaizumi. He loves contact during sex. Not just being inside of me but to have my hands explore his body. Many of times during the beginning of our relationship did I bring him to climax by my hand alone. Iwaizumi eyes open landing right on me. It’s like he knew I was looking at him. Iwaizumi leans down kissing me as his hips begin to dig deeper. I groan into his mouth. “Toru……” he mutters into my mouth. I gasp feeling my body tingle just hearing him say my name. 

I whimper turning out of the kiss. I bury my face into his neck softly returning his thrust. Fuck this feels so good. My eyes flutter as I try to keep my body from shaking.

“Toru………” he cries rolling his hips. “Haaa….haaa….don’t…..don’t……” I don’t listen to him of course and I continue to meet his thrust. His body begins to shudder. So much for him making me cum before he does. I know Iwaizumi body as much as he does mine. He is pretty much done for. Iwaizumi thrust again my prostate. My breathe hitches in shock. Iwaizumi rubs his nose into my cheek as my face is still buried into his neck.

“You feel that……” he pants slowing his hips. He touches my spot again causing me to gasp for air. I fall away from his neck trying to get air into my lungs begging my body to calm down. “You know only I can make you feel this way…….ahhh……” His hips pick up the pace once more. I whine shuddering underneath him. My hands grab on to his upper back. He is the only one who can make me feel this way. It’s why I love him and hate him at the same time. This……this is why I could never allow me and Iwaizumi to share the same space. It would always come back to this. He rubs against my spot lightly. I begin to pant feeling my climax buzzing within my gut.

“Hajime……” I moan with my eyes fluttering. My hands grip him harder than I was before.

“Toru……” he groans. “You’re going to make me cum……” Iwaizumi holds on to my hips as he begins to thrust inside me hard. My hair begins to fly all over my head as I bounce. I arch my back as I continue to shake.

“Hajime!” I scream. “Oh my god…….aaaaggghhh…….” I grab his hand digging my nails in as my orgasm takes me by surprise. “Ahhh…..ahhh……hhaaa….haaaa…..” I try to relax into the mattress but I can’t. 

“Nnggghh…….” mutters Iwaizumi continuing to pound into me with zero mercy. “I’m going to cum….ahhhh…ahhh…..” I moan curving my back as my body doesn’t know how to respond to all this pleasure. “Aaarrrggghh…..haaa….haaaa……” I moan lowly knowing he is climaxing. Iwaizumi hips keep thrusting. With each thrust he gets slower and slower. Iwaizumi leans over me completely spent. Iwaizumi kisses my cheek. “Toru……” 

I blink my eyes so hard trying to focus on him. I feel like he sucked my soul from my body. I can’t even move. 

“Hajime……” I whimper. I can’t remember the last time I said his name. That is a lie. I do remember. Before tonight it hasn’t been since we broke up.


	3. Chapter 3

A MONTH LATER

It has been a long 4 weeks. No one will ever know how long it took for me to get Iwaizumi off my mind. I literally passed out right after he fucked me. I forgot his dick could literally put me to sleep. Trust and believe he talks nasty, but he can certainly back it up. I just got to my apartment complex from the center ready for a nice hot shower. Those kids were working my nerves today. Almost has me wanting to drink. I am surprised when I approach my door to see Yahaba is standing there.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him. Sure, my old teammates know where I live but still. They know better than to show up without asking me first. Yahaba has his arms folded leaning against the wall beside my apartment door.

“I need to talk to you,” he states. I walk closer to him.

“You don’t get to show up at my home without asking,” I say sternly. “Then say you need to talk to me. You could have texted me. You got my phone number.”

“I couldn’t give you the chance to run,” he states. “I know for a fact you would have ignored my text. This is a conversation that needs to be had face to face.” Good lord, what the hell is going on.

“Run from what?” I question. “Nothing scares me. The do you want to discuss that is so important you had to come over here.” I go to unlock my door.

“I want to talk about Iwaizumi,” he says causing my heart to stop. I turn to look at him.

“What’s to talk about?” I question. Yahaba smirks at me.

“I didn’t know he was gay,” he replies. “I also didn’t know how great he is in bed.” I turn away from Yahaba furious as I unlock the door. “What? Why are you so upset?” I snatch Yahaba inside my apartment. I slam my door closed before grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

“How dare you!” I hiss in his face. “Who the fuck do you think you are coming over here to rub you fucking my Iwai-chan to my face!”

“I didn’t,” says Yahaba still smirking. 

“You’re lying!” I yell at him tightening the grip on his shirt. Yahaba rolls his eyes.

“The only person lying is you,” he replies. I push him away running my hands through my hair trying not to cry. I really thought…..I glare at him.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” I ask him. “What is wrong with you!” 

“Me?” he scuffs. “I have had enough of this dancing around you and Iwaizumi. You obviously care for him as he does for you.”

“You don’t know anything,” I reply tilting my head up to keep the tears from falling.

“Iwaizumi contacted me,” he replies. “No offense we all noticed on the team how close you guys were, but we minded our business. Iwaizumi begged us to do this get together so he could see you.”

“He did?” I question staring at Yahaba. We were close to our team but I know Iwaizumi would never willingly ask them for help. He nods his head yes and I sigh. Well at least he asked Yahaba as he is the discreet one out of the bunch.

“I want to help you guys,” he replies. “I mean you guys are both successful in your careers but so unhappy. I don’t understand, I want to.” I rub my forehead still not believing Iwaizumi went to our old high school team member for help. Maybe I should have spoken to him a lot more, but I couldn’t handle it. Look at what happened when I was around him for the first time in years. In my bed fucking me senseless. Yahaba clearly wants to help. I owe him the full story for him to fully understand.

“I’ll tell you what happened if you allow me to take a quick shower,” I suggest. “I’m sorry but I have needs.”

“I know how much you love your hot showers,” says Yahaba. “Is it okay if I get something to drink?”

“Help yourself,” I reply walking out of the room rubbing my temple. I almost feel emotionally drained already. I get in the shower moving quickly trying to decide how much I want to tell Yahaba. At least I know he can hold a secret. That doesn’t mean that I still want to tell him everything. I come out of my bedroom fully dressed, lotion and smelling good to my liking now. I’m in my comfortable house clothes trying to get my mind ready to explain what happened all those years ago. Yahaba is sitting on my sofa surfing the net. He sets his phone down soon as he sees me.

“Feel better?” he asks.

“No,” I say plopping down on my loveseat. It is quiet for a minute before Yahaba talks.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I can tell I really hurt you when I said I had sex with Iwaizumi.” I look away because it shouldn’t have hurt me. We aren’t even together. “Think you can tell me what happened?” I stare at Yahaba struggling internally because I have never told anyone what happened between Iwaizumi and I. Apparently, we weren’t as slick as we thought we were since I team knew we were fucking. I sigh as I cross my legs.

“As you know Iwaizumi and I are best friends,” I reply. This feels so weird to start from the beginning. I haven’t thought about this in so long. “For a teammate we always got along. He understood me in ways others didn’t. He also supported my dream of wanting to be on the Olympic volleyball team. Anyway, if I had to try to pinpoint when things changed, I would say our 2nd year. It just happened naturally.”

“Didn’t Iwaizumi have a girlfriend?” asked Yahaba. “I mean not to interrupt you or anything. I just remember everyone being jealous because she was so pretty.”

“Yeah……” I drone remembering his girlfriend Jessica. She is Japanese but was born in the US. Moved here because her dad is in the military. The guys loved her because she was so pretty, American, could speak English and new to the school. I hated her. I never liked her. She was stuck up and very superficial. “Iwaizumi is gay. He only dated her to make his parents happy.”

“Wow……” replies Yahaba leaning forward. “I thought he just went both ways.” I shake my head no.

“He never cared for her in that way,” I reply. “I remember his parents found out about us. To this day I’m not sure how as Iwaizumi refused to tell me. His parents tried to keep a short leash on him, but we still managed to see each other a lot because of volleyball. Then our 3rd year he broke up with me.”

“I don’t understand……” mutters Yahaba.

“That makes the both of us!” I exclaim channeling my hurt from that day. “It’s why I refused to speak to him after that. He broke my fucking heart. I love him. It just hurt so much……” I cover my face with my right hand looking down for minute. I glance back at Yahaba. “That is why I can’t be around him. I want nothing to do with him if I can help it.” Yahaba looks as damaged as I feel.

“I think you should talk to him,” he suggests softly. “When I said I don’t understand I meant I don’t understand why Iwaizumi never told you the truth.” Now he has me confused and very curious.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“During Iwaizumi 3rd year his parents threatened to kick him out of the house,” he explains. “He told me to not tell you at the time because he wanted you to focus. Channel your energy into finishing school, making the Olympic team.” I feel bewildered hearing this. “You know we understand what a great deal of focus it takes to play so I did what he said at that time. I couldn’t help but notice the rift between you guys. I pretty much minded my own business until he reached out to me a few weeks back asking for help.”

“Oh my god……” I whimper. “Why didn’t he just tell me?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” says Yahaba. “You made the Olympic team. I mean you brought home a medal so he still could have reached out. He still loves you. He doesn’t even speak to his family anymore because they won’t accept his lifestyle.” I stand up quickly.

“I need to talk to him!” I exclaim. 

“This is not something I think you should talk about over the phone,” says Yahaba. I agree with that statement. I can now see why Yahana didn’t text me.

“I don’t know where the hell he lives,” I reply. “You also know how I feel about unannounced visits.” Yahaba stands up.

“Look Oikawa,” says Yahaba. “That man loves you. He would never turn you away. I have his address if you want it.” I stare at Yahaba not knowing what to say. I have so much running through my mind right now. 

“Thank you,” I reply. “Can I have his address please.” Yahaba writes down Iwaizumi address. I rush him out of my apartment wanting to speak to Iwaizumi asap. I understand why he never told me but at the same time when I made the team. He could have come clean then. I tear up thinking about how mean I was to him. How he lost his family because they won’t accept who he is. I wasn’t there for my best friend, my ex at all. 

Iwaizumi on the outer skirts of downtown. That doesn’t mean a damn thing as I hit traffic. He lives only 20 minutes from me, but it takes an hour because of traffic. I arrive to his neighborhood surprised to see most of the homes are huge. I mean it is hard to get a house nowadays in Japan. You must be making very good money. I can’t even afford a house myself. If I can land more endorsements I will be able to. 

I pull into Iwaizumi driveway feeling my nerves get to me as I begin to quiver. I take notice of his nicely trimmed yard and a flower bed with dark brown mulch as I step out of my car. His flower bed has pretty solar lights coming out of the ground too. I get to his front door pressing the doorbell. I fold my arms scared. How is he going to react to seeing me here? What if he doesn’t want me at his home? What if he decides he doesn’t want me? I know what Yahaba told me, I know what Iwaizumi told me, but you never know. I don’t hear anything turning to leave.

“Toru,” Iwaizumi calls out as I’m half way to my car. I turn around seeing him in a tee shirt and pajama pants. I can’t help it as I begin to chuckle with tears in my eyes. I see he hasn’t let go of his love for matching PJ sets. I slowly walk over to him.

“Iwai……” I sniffle with tears leaking from my eyes. I become overwhelmed knowing I left my friend in need. I cover my mouth trying to hold in my sobs. Iwaizumi immediately hugs me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey…..” he says softly holding me into his chest like a small child. “It’s okay, everything is okay.” He kisses the side of my forehead. “Let’s get you inside.” I nod trying to stop the tears from flowing. Soon as I enter the house, I see Iwaizumi living room. It is bigger than I would have thought. “Sorry it took me a while to get to the door.” He chuckles. “I was in the bathroom upstairs……”

“Sorry”, I mutter with the shame kicking in. “I’m just sorry for everything Hajime. How come you never told me? Your parents disowned you because of me.” I wipe my tears that just fell before folding my arms.

“Toru you were about to do something amazing,” he says smiling at me. “I couldn’t have you dealing with my drama. It was a hard decision to make but look at you. You played in the Olympics and will again in another 3 years.” I blush at his faith in me regarding me making the team once more. I know I will but still. Iwaizumi grabs my damp hand. “My parents were trying to tell me how to live my life. It had nothing to do with you. Our relationship was always strained but I hid that from you.”

“Was it really?” I asked. Iwaizumi nods.

“The only reason they let me play volleyball is because I had straight A’s,” he explains. “If not for that I wouldn’t have been able to play.”

“Oh my god……” I reply in shock. We hung out often. I never knew his parents were that strict. I do remember them wanting me gone by 7pm if I ever came over but that was about it. Iwaizumi chuckles.

“I can handle more than you think I can,” he replies. “I had to let you go for a little while.” He gets very quiet for what feels like forever. “I was hoping you will still be available by the time I was ready for us to be together. I had to make sure my parents could never interfere with my life or yours.” I stare at him in awe because he made such a huge sacrifice not just for me but for us. “I’m completely on my own. I have been at my job 5 years. Just recently been promoted to handle top priority clients. Now that I know I am okay. I can be with you. Give you what you need to be an Olympic gold volleyball player.” Iwaizumi closes the space between us. “I know what you needed was me.” I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him deeply. I have no words to even describe what I’m feeling right now.

“Hajime……” I whine into the kiss. Iwaizumi kisses me back matching my intensity. I slide my right down rubbing his throbbing erection through his pants. He hisses inside my mouth as if he can’t take this little touch. 

“You know you can touch it……” he whispers as if someone else will hear him. I gasp at his tone before moaning lowly. I slide my hand inside his pants gripping his member firmly in my hand. I go back to kissing Iwaizumi deeply as my hand begins to stroke him. So much time has been lost between us. I don’t want to lose another second. I pull away from Hajime releasing him although I don’t want. I pull my shirt over my head glaring at him intensely. I drop my shorts now standing completely naked in front of him. “Commando huh?” I nod my head causing Iwaizumi makes a sound where I can’t tell if he was trying to talk or not. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head pulling me in for kiss.

“Haa…haaa…..yesss…..” I sigh into his lips. I want him to know he is doing everything right. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Uggghhh….” he groans adjusting to my weight before kissing me. I slide my tongue in his mouth as I try to keep myself in check. At this moment I feel like a hunger tiger that has been deprived. Iwaizumi is moving but it doesn’t stop me from taking that mouth. I break away from him as I’m being laid on his sofa softly. There is a blanket underneath me as it moved when I shifted slightly. Iwaizumi leans down kissing me softly before speaking. “Can I stretch you with my dick?”

“Fuck yes……..” I moan with a shudder. Iwaizumi and I got to the point where we were having sex a lot in high school. I didn’t need much stretching at all which was nice. However, some days we were lazy. I would allow him to slowly enter me adjusting to his length. It was a slower process but the build up felt so good. Iwaizumi is panting hard sounding like he is going to climax already. I watch him as he applies a condom and so lube. He closes the gap between us as he places his cock firmly at my entrance.

“You’re so amazing…..” he mutters. I slide my left hand into his hair as he rolls his hips. I groan as he enters me. My body quivers as he begins to kiss softly. My left hand massages his hair feeling dizzy. This. This right here is more toxic than the last time our bodies connected. I begin to move with my emotions travelling through my body. Iwaizumi lean down kissing my cheek softly before grazing his lips over my neck.

“I missed you so much Toru……” he whispers. “I-I’m so glad you still want me.” I can feel my eyes water a little because I would always want him. He is my lover, my best friend. I roll my hips softly wanting him to move. I can tell he is trying to keep his voice within reason but his body betrays him as he beings to moan mercilessly. Iwaizumi rolls his hips slowly. 

“Iwai……” I whimper. He knows what I want bringing his lips to mine. I kiss him panting like crazy as he continues his soft thrust. By the time he is fully inside me the way we like I’m already shaking my cock harder than anything I felt before. Iwaizumi glances as me as he shifts to see more of me. I wipe my eyes quickly.

“Are you crying?” he asks softly.

“Yes……” I admit lowly. “I was so cruel to you……but you still love me.” Iwaizumi smiles.

“I knew you would understand once I told you,” he replies. “I just needed the right time.” Iwaizumi wipes away a tear with his thumb. He leans closer to my lips. “I shouldn’t have waited so long. For that I am truly sorry. I love you….……” He thrust his hips. I feel every bit of his passion immediately grabbing his shoulders.

“Oh Hajime….” I groan beginning to rock my hips. Iwaizumi and I find a rhythm together quickly. He is digging deep but doesn’t slow me down one bit.

“Ohhh…..” he grumbles. I know he is approaching his climax. His breathing is coming shorter. His body shuddering off and on. Oh how I have missed this feeling. I have been fighting mine wanting us to finish together. Iwaizumi begins whining. I slide my right hand down his lower back. He grazes over my prostate perfectly. My leg starts to shake.

“Shit…..” I mumble. I breathe heavily trying not to lose it.

“God….…..” keens Iwaizumi. “So fucking tight…..……” My eyes flutter with my groin heating up.

“Hajime…..ahhh……” I howl. I arch my back trying to fight the pleasure. It does the opposite providing Iwaizumi with a much better reach. “Gggaahhh……I’m going to cum…….” Iwaizumi pants into my mouth.

“Yesss……..” he whines as he begins to snap his hips. It isn’t going to take much at this point. “Fucking…..ahhh…..cum on my dick….…..” My left hand flies up gripping the back of Iwaizumi hair tightly. I hold him closer to my body my hard cock touching his abs. I bend my back into my climax giving in to my lovers demands.

“I’m cumming……” I scream. “Haaa……haaaa…..aaaggghhh……” My body can’t seem to handle the pleasure as I continue to tremble. Iwaizumi leans down kissing me. Towards the end of my climax I’m able to focus a lot more. I slide my left hand down palming his ass. “Cum inside me……..”

“Ohhhh…shit…….” moans Iwaizumi against my lips as his hips gain. “D-don’t….say that…..ahhh…..ahahh…..”

“I know you want to……” I whine in pleasure. “Hahh….hahh….cum inside me please….ahh…..please…..”

“Oh my god……” shouts Iwaizumi snapping his hips. My hands don’t leave from their location holding on for dear life.

“Yesss……yessss…….” I cry still feeling pleasure despite me already reaching my peek. “That’s it….Hajime…..that’s it…….ahhaa…..”

“Toru…….” he yells. “Aaaggghhhh……aaahhh……” His thrust become hard making me hold his back and lower ass a lot harder. “Fuck……nnngggghhh……” Iwaizumi turns out of our kiss trying to regain his breath. I turn my face to kiss his neck humming in satisfaction. “Babe…….” My heart swells hearing this.

“Babe?” I question. He has never called me babe. Iwaizumi chuckles turning to look at me. 

“So I can’t call you babe?” he questions. I smirk. 

“You can call me anything you want,” I reply leaning up towards him. I mean it. He can call me whatever he wants. I know it is endearing for sure. I kiss Iwaizumi once more. He moans as I tighten around his softening length. 

“Can you stay the night…….please…….” he requests. I must work tomorrow. However, I don’t want to leave Iwaizumi unless I have to. I don’t have any of my clothes, but I know Iwaizumi would be more than willing to share.

“Yes……” I reply. I have so much I want to talk about. So much time lost. I’m not going to waste another second.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story! :-)

THREE YEARS LATER

I stare at the table holding several food items from my friends to munch on. It would be easier if they all liked the same thing. I couldn’t really coordinate like I wanted to. I have buffalo wings, chips, potato skins, BBQ sliders, and fries. Iwaizumi slides his arms around my waist from behind kissing the side of my neck. I begin to smile.

“You should treat yourself tonight,” states Iwaizumi resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I know Iwai-chan,” I pout. “I’m going to need to start prepping for the Olympics next year.”

“You got a few more months before you have to worry about that,” replies Iwaizumi.

“You know how I am,” I retort. I try to pull away from him, but he pulls me back into his embrace. “Iwai………”

“You know I love it when you call me that…..” he states kissing my neck. God damnit he is going to make me erect. I hear the doorbell pulling me out of my thoughts. Iwaizumi sighs. I chuckle.

“Don’t be that way,” I reply. “You got me plenty of times.” I pat his shoulder before going to answer the door. I smile seeing Kuroo.

“Hey teammate!” he exclaims. 

“Hi,” I say waving. “Glad you can make it.”

“Ditto,” he replies walking into the house. “This place is nice.” He has no shame in looking around at everything he can see.

“Thanks,” replies Iwaizumi. “You’re the first to arrive.”

“Yeah buddy,” he replies rubbing his hands together. “Smells good as shit in here.”

“Plenty there help yourself,” I encourage. Kuroo walks over grabbing a plate as Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“You guys are acting like you don’t have training coming up,” he replies. Kuroo smiles.

“You only live once!” he replies. ‘You guys got a lot of people coming over. Something major going on?”

“Not really,” I reply.

“Kind of,” replies Iwaizumi. I glance him. Lucky for me Kuroo seems to be focused on piling up his plate.

“Hajime, can I speak to you for a moment,” I reply.

“I know,” he sighs walking behind me into his at home office. Sometimes he must work late but he will work from home instead of his office. Since it is bank related stuff, I can’t even access the computer not that I care to. He closes the door softly.

“We are suppose to be telling them together,” I reply. Iwaizumi nods.

“Everyone probably already knows anyway,” he replies.

“I doubt they do,” I reply folding my arms.

“Awww…..don’t be mad,” he says before kissing my forehead. I roll my eyes. 

“You know I’m not,” I reply. He pulls away chuckling. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” he says with a smile. I tap his arm before heading back to the living room. I can see a few more of our old friends have arrived. I look over to see Hinata and Kageyama fighting over something at the table. I shake my head not even wanting to know what that is about. Those two stay fighting. About an hour later everyone we invited has arrived. I’m so nervous but there is no reason to be so scared.

“How you doing?” asked Yahaba running into me in the kitchen.

“I’m doing good,” I reply. 

“I can see that,” he replies looking around. He folds his arms. “So you live here?” I raise an eyebrow. Ever since he helped Iwaizumi get back in touch with me, he thinks that means he should know everything. I appreciate his help but seriously. A little breathing room would be nice. It has been years, and everything is going just fine.

“I don’t live here,” I reply. “I still have my apartment.” Half true. It’s a long story as to why I still have my apartment.

“Okay then,” he replies. “I haven’t seen Iwaizumi smile that much in a long time.”

“I agree with you on that,” I reply leaning back against the counter. I know exactly why he is smiling like that. “I actually had to convince him to take a vacation.”

“Has he not?” asked Yahaba. I shake my head no. “You’re kidding!”

“Not at all,” I sigh. “He really wanted to move up in the company, so he didn’t take any vacations at all. He has so much leave built up. I convinced him to take a vacation this upcoming December. We are going on a cruise for a solid two weeks. I’m super excited since we will get to enjoy the nice summer weather. Travel the world, spend so much time together.” I sigh in content just thinking about it.

“Totally,” he agrees. “I mean the guy hasn’t in a vacation in years. I don’t know the hell he did. I would be dying.” Iwaizumi walks into the kitchen.

“Hey Toru, you ready?” he asks. I just nod my head pushing back my nerves. We walk back into the living room. With everyone full from eating or drunk at this point. It is the perfect time for our announcement. 

“What’s the big deal?” asks Kuroo earning a slap to his arm from Kenma.

“Rude,” Kenma replies. Kuroo shrugs.

“I know him,” Kuroo defends. “He’s my teammate.” Kenma shakes his head. He hasn’t changed at all since high school. I did however notice he seems to be more irritated easily. It’s almost as if he hates dealing with people.

“It’s not a big deal,” I reply. “I’m sure you guys know I am on the Olympic team this upcoming year.” They nod knowing I am on the team. “Since you guys are my friends, I wanted to let you know that I’m married.” I can see some look shocked.

“You’re married?” asked Kageyama. “I thought you were single?”

“Why is this such a big deal?” asked Hinata.

“Because he’s my husband,” says Iwaizumi grabbing my hand. “We wanted you guys to know in case the media or anyone asks about it. Toru and I agreed to wear our wedding rings but he isn’t going to reveal who he is married to until after he done playing on the team.”

“Smart,” replies Kenma crossing his legs. “Congrats.” Yahaba is smirking at this announcement.

“Did you have a big wedding?” asked Hinata. He looks very excited and happy for me.

“I’d rather not get into details…..” I mutter looking away. It wasn’t planned at all. Iwaizumi and I were having one of our many great sex sessions and he asked me to marry him. Of course, I said yes but what threw me off is when he said right now. We literally drove to town filing for a license getting married within a week. We didn’t get a chance to do a honeymoon since he didn’t want to miss work. He did just get promoted after all. He’s always getting promoted.

“Un huh,” says Kuroo. “How long?”

“Give them a break,” states Watari. “Let the newlyweds be happy.”

“Thank you,” I reply feeling the blush creep to my cheeks.

“I feel so special you wanted to tell us!” exclaims Hinata. I nod my head. I did want them to know. Although most of them was my competition in school they are also my friends. The rest of the evening things get a little crazy as everyone wanted to drink and celebrate Iwaizumi and I being married. Hinata is a light weight and literally had to be carried out of the house. Everyone is gone except for Yahaba who is about leave. Iwaizumi is putting up the leftover food currently.

“Thanks for telling us,” he says with a smile as he grabs his jacket.

“You guys deserved to know,” I reply. “I was really nervous about you guys knowing.”

“For what?” he questions. 

“For obvious reasons,” I state. He chuckles.

“None of us are like our parents,” he replies. “We don’t care who you are with as long as you are happy. It was clear to me that being with Iwaizumi makes you happy. I’m glad I helped you guys rekindle things.”

“Yeah yeah……” I mutter still embarrassed about that.

“Do you seriously not live here?” he questions.

“Yahaba,” I say with a chuckle. “My lease is not up so yes I really don’t live here. Not only that in the event the media is following me it throws them off my trail.” I wink causing him to nod his head. 

“Okay,” replies Yahaba. “Well good luck on your upcoming season. Something tells me this is going to be a fiery one.”

“For sure,” I reply. “No more bronze for me. I want the gold!” 

“Right on!” exclaims Yahaba. “I’ll catch you later.” He heads out the door with me closing and locking it. I stare at the door thinking about how my life truly feels like it came full circle. I really thought Iwaizumi was going to that ex I despised with everything in me. It has turned into the complete opposite. 

“You need any more help Hajime?” I ask walking into the kitchen.

“Nope,” he replies drying his hands. “I just put up the last of everything.” He looks at me tilting his head. “You okay?”

“Yes,” I reply. “I’m fine.” 

“You got that look,” he states taking my hand.

“What look?” I question.

“Like you are thinking about something heavy,” he replies.

“Just a little,” I admit. Iwaizumi kisses me his left cheek holding my chin lightly.

“I told you to stop regretting not speaking to me,” he says softly. “I made the choice to let you live a little. We are together now, forever. It’s okay.” I still feel like shit although Iwaizumi has forgiven me. He begins to kiss me again causing me to feel dizzy. I turn out of the kiss breathing heavily. “Mmmm…….let’s get you to bed.” 

“Hajime……” I whisper as he starts tugging my hand. I let him lead me upstairs my heart already starting to swell. We get to our bedroom with Iwaizumi kissing me immediately. I moan into the kiss becoming overwhelmed with emotions. Iwaizumi is unbuttoning my pants as he continues to kiss me sloppily. I pull away from Iwaizumi stepping out my clothes.

“Grab the lube,” huffs Iwaizumi in need as he tosses his clothes off. I swear the way he acts you wouldn’t think we have a healthy sex life. After we rekindle things, we were having sex every single day. We couldn’t get enough of each other. It is pretty much the same except now it is more 4 times a week. I grab the lube out the nightstand sitting on my side of the bed. I glance up to see Iwaizumi dropping to his knees in front of me.

“Hajime?” I question.

“I need to taste you,” he moans before swallowing my dick whole with no warning. I cry out with the pleasure immediately extending throughout my body. Iwaizumi begins to moan as he bobs his head. The debauched sounds spilling from my lips increase with my eyes fluttering as I try to study my mind. Iwaizumi plants his hands on my hips massages my skin softly. Iwaizumi hums slowing down his pace. He shakes his head from left to right slowly creating a new pleasure. 

“Fuck……” I groan rocking my hips lightly. Iwaizumi is very passionate tonight. I mean he always is but we he gets like this. “Iwai…..” He will pull out all the stops. Iwaizumi groans continuing to bob his head. His mouth is sucking hard but wetting my dick perfectly. I watch Iwaizumi before sliding my hand into his hair. I love the look on his face right. He is in ecstasy just from sucking my dick.

Iwaizumi grunts. I smirk a little because his hair is and will always be a hot spot. I pant heavily as I continue to watch Iwaizumi bring me such pleasure with his mouth. My fingers softly massage his dark strands. Iwaizumi hits a good spot making me gasp as I grip his hair. My eyes flutter as my climax is beginning to build. My voice gives me away as I moan uncontrollably. I manage to quiet my voice enough to speak. 

“Haa……haaa…….slow down…….” I beg. My voice comes out in a whisper as I felt like I was going to start screaming. Iwaizumi does what I say but he creates more suction. “Oh my god…….” Iwaizumi allows my cock to fall from his mouth the first time this evening.

“You look so good hubby,” he pants before kissing the inside of my thigh. I just nod still trying to catch my breath. “You got me so hard……” Once again, I nod. Iwaizumi stands up leaning over to kiss me.

“Hajime…..” I mumble against his lips before allowing him to swallow me whole. I slide my hands back into my hair feeling needier by the moment. Iwaizumi leans over me as his right hand grabs the bottle of lube opening it with ease. “Yes….yes……” I am tired but not enough to miss out on this moment.

“Toru…..” he mutters pushing me back on the bed. Iwaizumi pants heavily as he locates my entrance. He rolls his hips sliding inside me. I arch my back shaking with need.

“Ohhh……” I groan. Iwaizumi is leaning at angle as I am still close to the edge of the bed. Oh yeah he is going to be digging in deep. He begins to thrust softly. “H-hajime……” I moan loudly as my leg starts to shake making me gasp to get air into my lungs.

“A-already?” pants Iwaizumi not slowing down. Did he forget that he was not just sucking my dick as if his life dependent on it? I am still pretty worked up. 

“Fuck yeah…..” I moan falling back onto the bed. My hips begin to fuck him back. Iwaizumi gives me a small smile. One that lets me know he is glad that I am satisfied thus far.

“Let me give you what you need then…..” he says above a whisper. “I see you are trying to please me.”

“I always want to please you,” I mutter. Iwaizumi grabs my hips pulling my ass off the mattress. “Shit!” I cry out. Iwaizumi brings his hand up slapping the side of my ass hard enough to echo in our bedroom. I squeal in surprise. I’m so glad he lives in a house because at my apartment my neighbors would have heard my cries of pleasure for sure.

“You feel so good…….” he moans snapping his hips. I whine arching my back. My hair is beginning to swirl in front of my eyes as Iwaizumi continues to fuck me. Iwaizumi shifts slightly hitting my spot.

“Oh my god! ” I scream. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I can feel my body shudder.

“Yeah Toru…….” groans Iwaizumi grabbing my cock into his right hand. He tightens his grip as he begins to stroke me to the rhythm of his thrust. My leg begins to shake once more but this time I know I can’t stop up.

“I-I’m going to cum……” I whimper.

“Go ahead…..” pants Iwaizumi speeding up his hand and thrusts.

“Ohhh…….” I cry out grabbing the comforter on the side me. “Aaaaggghhh…..ahhh….haaa…….” I grip the comforter as my body quakes my eyes going white with pleasure. “Hajime…….ohhhh…….” Iwaizumi releases my dick but is still stroking me. He has slow down to hip rolls.

“I love you…..” he says softly causing me to open my eyes. I stare at him seeing he is very close to climaxing. I sit up pulling away from him. He looks confused as I never do this. I stand up carefully as my legs are still recovering. I pull Iwaizumi in for a kiss. “Hhhmmpp…….” I continue to kiss my husband ensuring that he lays down on our king bed. “Toru…….” I bite my lip as I grab his dick lining it up with my entrance. I slide down on him slowly. “Fuck……uuggghhh……

“Mmmm…..” I groan lowly as I begin to rock my hips. I stare down at Iwaizumi biting my bottom lip. Nothing like the feel of him stretching my insides. My body is pleased for the change of position. My walls are gripping the hell out of him. God damn his dick feels good. Iwaizumi is breathing hard as his hands grab my hips. I hum liking his hands anywhere on my skin. I’m not surprised to see that I am getting hard again as I sway my hips. He always makes me hard. Doesn’t matter when or where. It is bound to happen. I begin to bounce lightly. Iwaizumi fingers begin to dig into my skin.

“Shit…..haaa……” he shouts. Iwaizumi is struggling to keep his eyes open. I pant heavily knowing my husband is close to reaching his climax. “Ohhh…….god,” Iwaizumi begins to thrust his hips up into my warmth. 

“Hajime……” I moan as my right hand rest on his chest. Iwaizumi trembles. 

“Ahh……” he mutters. I grab his right hand off my hip. I lace our fingers together as my hips begin to gain speed. “Toru….ahhh….ahhh…..” I know he wants me to slow down so he can enjoy this a bit longer. I have no plans of letting that happen.

“Hajime……” I whine. 

“Gaahhh…….” cries Iwaizumi. He grips my hip beginning to guide me.

“Hajime!” I wail. He knows actually what he is doing. He begins to make contact with my prostate. I can’t help it as my voice begins to unleash sounds I have never heard before. I would be embarrassed but nothing else should surprise me at this point.

“Yeah…..yeah…….” he moans thrusting harder. “I-I’m going to cum…….”

“Ahhh……” I howl as my leg begins to shake. Iwaizumi breathing is picking. I lean down kissing him as my ass begins to bounce from his thrusts. “Ohhh…..shhiiitt……uuggghhh…….” Iwaizumi cock twitches inside of me as he begins to orgasm. Hitting my spot will do but that twitch……gets me every time. “Haaa…….” My eyes roll into the back of my head.

“Tooorrruuu……ahhhhh…….” he cries against my lips as his hand tightens on my hip. “Aaaggghhh…..ahhh…..” I hum against his lips as he rides his climax with his hips rocking slower and slower. I lay my head on his chest breathing hard. God we are totally covered in fluids. “That was….mmmm….something….” I chuckle.

“What is that suppose to mean?” I ask. Iwaizumi begins to rub my back up and down.

“It means I just enjoy being with you,” he says softly. “I’m so glad you’re my husband.” I begin to blush burying my face into his chest. He kisses the side of my hair chuckling lowly. I love him more than anything. I still bad that he sacrificed so much for my happiness. I will make sure Iwaizumi and I want for nothing. Iwaizumi hugs me closely as if he knows what I am thinking. “It’s okay……love you.”

“Love you too,” I say quietly before nuzzling my face in his chest.


End file.
